


IT Wasn't Even One of Their Schemes

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 7





	IT Wasn't Even One of Their Schemes

It Wasn't even one of their schemes,  
But Fred Weasley's face did beam.  
He turned to his twin, who mirrored his grin,  
Johnson wanted a double-team.


End file.
